Snowflake
Portrayed by: * Frank Welker - Sub-Zero Heroes: Walk of the Dinosaurs Snowflake was an massive Baryonyx that lived in an underground world during the Ice Ages, and the bane of Rambo's existence. Biography When Rambo, a weasel, fell into the dinosaur world, a gigantic albino Baryonyx came out of the shadowy jungles to attack Rambo, and succeeded in severely damaging Rambo's eye. To escape the dinosaur, Rambo climbed a tree that reached a massive height above the dinosaur world, but the Baryonyx managed to catch Rambo and swallowed him whole. Before Rambo was in the dinosaur's stomach, he managed to claw his way out of it's throat, holding onto the uvula, and projecting himself out of the beast's jaws, knocking out one of it's teeth as he did. Buck used the tooth as a weapon from there on, and named the Baryonox Snowflake due to it's albino colouring. Snowflake since then held a grudge on Rambo for taking his tooth: the dinosaur loathed Rambo, who, in turn, saw Snowflake as a challenge of the greatest kind and a worthy opponent. Snowflake hunted a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex, her offspring and Jeff. When Jeff fell behind, Snowflake attacked him, but was unable to continue the pursuit when Jeff ended up at the Lava Falls' lake of lava. Snowflake managed to the entrance the Herd used to enter the dinosaur world, and tried to eat them when they tried to leave, but was thwarted by Rambo, who fended him off with help from the other mammals before subduing the giant by tying him up with vines and bringing him down to the ground. Snowflake broke loose and almost attacked the Herd before he was stopped by a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex, who pushed him away until he fell off a nearby cliff. Rambo was distraught at the death of his nemesis, but accepted it and left the dinosaur world with the Herd. Alternate timelines . Physical appearance . Psychological profile . Skills and abilities . Equipment . Weaknesses . Relatives Appearances ''Sub-Zero Heroes'' films *"Walk of the Dinosaurs" Appearances in Other Media . . Trivia *Although he is the main villain in the movie, Snowflake didn't appear in promotional merchandise or publicity. *Snowflake is also similar to the great white whale Moby Dick. Their skin is white, and Snowflake slashed out Rambo's eye in a similar way to Moby Dick biting off Captain Ahab's leg, and, like Ahab, Rambo longs to hunt Snowflake down to punish him for slashing out his eye. *Snowflake is very similar to the Spinosaurus in Jurassic Park 3, except for having the sail on the back. He is shown in personality, appearance, and his antagonistic role to the Spinosaur of Jurassic Park 3. *It is possible that Snowflake is the last of his kind, or his kind may simply have not been shown in the movie. *During the final battle, when trying to crush Rambo, Snowflake walks on four legs. While this may seem odd, a Baryonyx may have been able to walk like this. *His large size may be due to the Dinosaur World having more oxygen that the world above. References Category:Individuals (Earth-212) Category:Sub-Zero Heroes characters Category:Main Antagonists (Earth-212) Category:Villains in the Deycom films Category:Deceased (Earth-212)